noirangefandomcom-20200214-history
Shinigami- Sama
"Let's roll up our sleves and get to work!" Lord Death is perhaps the most powerful entity on the planet. Although his slightly cartoonish appearance may suggest otherwise, Lord Death is indeed a skilled and powerful warrior. Even when not weilding a Death Scythe (his signiture weapon) Lord Death possesses attacks that could perhaps level cities and could effectively wipe civilations from the map. However, Lord Death's soul is bound to Death City, rendering it impossible for Lord Death, or any of his attacks, to leave the boundries of the metropolis. Personality Lord Death is generally a happy-go-lucky, fun loving and overall nice character. it seems that he treats everything as a joke and rarely ever takes anything seriously. However, this goofy persona is rather like the mask that hides his true face. Underneath lies the Grim Reaper that once tore off the skin of the Kishin Asura and turned it into a bag to stuff the creature into. This more dark and serious side of Lord Death is a ruthless destroying machine with deeply set sense of justice and an iron will, determined to see it through. Sometimes this persona shines through in the present day Death (his voice even reverts to the way it was 800 years ago on some occasions). However these bouts of seriousness do not last, and are a mere shadow of the real Death. Background More than 800 years ago, Lord Death had eight meisters who fought by his side to protect the world from evil. Three of which were The Great Old One, Asura and the Wizard Eibonne. Each of these warriors is assumed to have weilded a weapon. When Asura became a KIshin, he was defeated by Death and stuffed into a bag of his own skin. Asura was then placed under several heavy seals in a shrin underneath Death City. Lord Death bound his very soul to these seals and, in extension, the whole of Death City. Lord Death, was effectively now trapped in Death City. This may have led to his desicion to build Shibusen/DWMA, the academy that would train Meisters and weapons how to fight Kishin. Upon creation of the school, Lord Death had to change his appearance to prevent children from being frightened at the sight of him. Nearing the present day, Lord Death fathered two children, Death the Kid and Hannah. Death the Kid is often believed to be Lord Death's sucseesor. Powers and Abilites It is unclear as to the extent of Lord Deaths abilities. In his present form Lord Death's arms can become extendable and rubber-like. His can also absorb attacks through his hands and expell them as little more than a bleach. These are a few of the unnamed abilities of Lord Deaths. Below are more well known powers belonging to Death. *Soul Perception *Soul Resonance (unclear if this extends to all weapons or just to Death Scythes) *Kishin Hunter (when armed with a Scythe such as Spirit/Soul) *Higher damage tollerance *Flight *Death Seal (Lord Death conjures a holographic Death Mask. These can be used to deflect attacks or to crush enemies) *Reaper Chop Category:ShiniShingami and Shibusen staff